


Warmth

by dorkchops



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sappy Fluff, because these two won't stop bugging me to write them together, letting them be gay and happy together because I can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkchops/pseuds/dorkchops
Summary: Beau realizes Yasha is sleeping in the ally way and does something about it.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me again. It's just a little something, I hope you enjoy it.

Tossing and turning in her bed Beau couldn't sleep. She was frustrated at this because she could hear the snarky remarks in her head about how undisciplined she was and that she was a disgraceful excuse of a Monk. She should be able to sleep anywhere at any time in two minutes, but Beau never could. Sitting up she tossed back the covers and started to get dressed. She had to either work off this energy by going running or go somewhere she could try meditating, she liked it better when she did it outside. (Jester's snoring wasn't helping her concentration.) Opening the window, Beau decided she'd scale the wall to the roof of the Leaky Tap. Maybe, looking up at the Moon and Stars would help. 

She was halfway out the window when she heard movement below in the alleyway. Beau watched as Yasha strategically hid herself behind a tarp and some old junk to make herself a place to sleep. Beau was shocked. There was no reason for Yasha to sleep outside, they'd all made the same amount of coin on their last outing. Besides that, Beau and Jester had plenty of space in their room for her to share with them and neither one of them would ask her for money. They would want Yasha to feel welcomed by their group who had grown closer in her absence. 

Carefully, Beau lowered herself to the ground. It was a pretty effortless leap and she was proud of herself, she knew she wasn't as terribly skilled as her thoughts insisted. Once on the ground, she noticed that Yasha had dropped a small bag it must have come off her knapsack because there was a broken rope attached to it.

“Hey, Yasha? Don't be alarmed it's just me... Beauregard.” She'd been careful not to startle the very strong Barbarian her body was too sore to fend off any surprise attack a started Yasha might throw her way. 

“Beau? Did you follow me?” Her voice was tense.

“No, no it's not like that at all." She put up her hands. "I couldn't sleep so I was sneaking out for a walk or to find somewhere to meditate.”

“Oh, well best of luck with that.” It suddenly felt a lot colder outside. Maybe, this wasn't such a good idea. Or she'd misread her tone. Why was she so shitty with this stuff?

“I think this fell off your bag.” Beau knelt down so she could show Yasha what she had found. 

“It is mine, thank you.” Yasha reached out for it and could see Beau's soft smile in the dark. 

“You uh, you uh, wanna come up to m,y room? I mean Jester, Jester and I are roomies. There's tons of space.” She thought an invitation would sound nicer than flat out asking why the hell Yasha was sleeping out here. 

“No, thank you. I'm okay.” Yasha's tone was softer this time, and Beau relaxed. 

“Are you sure? It's freezing out here, man!” Beau laughed. 

“I'm fine... ” Somehow, Beau wasn't fully buying it. 

“I'll be back in a sec, okay?”

Beau climbed back up the wall into the room. Once inside, she gathered the bedclothes from her bed. Then took a minute to find some extra furs then wrapped it into a huge bundle. Beau shoved it out the window, then dropped down after it. 

“Hey? It's me, again." Her voice was lower this time. "I've got something for you.” Beau carefully manoeuvred around the huge empty crates that were hiding Yasha from sight. 

“Here, put some more of this under you and there's more to cover yourself with. You'll catch your death out here in the cold.” 

Yasha sighed but accepted the coverings Beau had offered her. Beau helped her spread the blankets in place. 

"There, now isn't that better?"

“Beau? Did you take all of this from your own bed?” Yasha inquired. 

“No,” The word came out longer than it should have been. 

She heard Yasha scoff. 

“Okay, okay, yeah, maybe I did.” Beau shrugged sitting down in the small space.

“Why?” 

“Because, because you're laying out here in the cold, when there are lots of places to go get warm. No one should be freezing while they try to sleep. And I um, I...” 

“Are you trying to say you care for me, Beauregard?” Beau's heart sank into her stomach, of course, she did. But, she didn't want to read too much into the question. 

“Yeah, we're friends. Friends take care of each other, don't they?”

"Then come get warm. You'll catch your death, you know?” At first, she wasn't sure she'd heard correctly but then she crawled over and under the blankets. 

“Thank you,” She made it sound as sincere as she could. Beau didn't want to fuck up being friends with Yasha, she didn't want to be an asshole around her.

“Are you serious about all this flirting with me?” 

Beau had not expected that question at all. 

“Flirting with you? Yeah... uh, I mean yes, it is serious.”

“Okay,” To her surprise Yasha reached out and pulled her into her arms. 

“Cool, but I don't think I've been the only one flirting?” Beau laughed wrapping her arms around her.   
“I hear the things you say under your breath while the others are being loud.” 

“Well, I can't pass up on a good line or two. Cool? This is more like warm, really warm.” Yasha chuckled. 

Beau realized she'd never heard Yasha laugh before, not like this. It was a soft, really pretty sound.

“Hey. Uh, are you flirting right now?” Beau chuckled. 

“I think so, isn't this how it works?” 

“Fuck, if I know?” Beau laughed. 

“How about this then?” Yasha's movement was quick as she placed a hand on the back of Beau's neck then pressed her lips firmly to Beau's. Beau gasped, opening her mouth she relaxed letting her tongue slowly roll over Yasha's. Beau's fingers digging into Yasha's biceps. 

“Oh, yeah! That's loud and clear.” Beau closed her eyes, taking in the way it felt with her body pressed up against Yasha's impeccable form. 

“Beauregard? Can you be patient with me?” Yasha finger's ghosted over Beau's cheek. 

“Yes, you lead, I'll follow. But, if I'm being too much of an asshole you gotta tell me, okay?” 

“I can do that. We're both heavily guarded people, sometimes that comes off as being an asshole.”

“You really don't think I'm an ass?” She was genuinely surprised, most people thought and said as much. A lot of the time she went along with it. 

“No, I think we both have our reasons for coming off the way we do. I wouldn't be holding onto under bed covers if I did.” 

Beau's lips trailed along her jaw. 

“Thanks... I mean thank you. For giving me a chance. I don't think you're an ass either. You're so beautiful, Yasha.”

“Some chances are worth taking. You may kiss me more if you like.”

“I would like, a lot really,” Beau kissed her until they were both asleep.


End file.
